1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial oil seal of a rotary piston engine, especially a rotary piston internal combustion engine of the trochoidal type of construction, which has a housing consisting of two side plates and a two-lobed or dual-curvature mantle runway; an eccentric shaft passes through the housing and an eccentric of the eccentric shaft has a triangular piston rotating thereon including sealing parts in the corners of the triangular piston in a continuous sliding engagement for gas sealing thereof along the mantle runway and the housing side walls; the oil seal is arranged within the axial gas seal in a groove in the piston; the oil seal consists of at least one sealing ring trapezoidal-shaped in radial cross section and having an oil wiping or scraping edge with spring effect with the oil wiping or scraping edge being pressed against the housing side wall as well as a seal closing-off the groove path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such oil seals have a purpose or object to prevent introduction of lubricating oil and cooling oil from the control-drive-gear chambers and bearing chambers into the working or operating chambers also even in the smallest quantities. The sealing rings engage against the housing side wall with a small angle of application or engagement directed radially inwardly, whereby a radially inner boundary or limitation thereof is located at right angles to the housing side wall, from which the wiping or scraping edge results, which pushes oil engaging or located along the housing side wall to move radially inwardly and keeping such oil remote from the working or operating chambers. The springs, which press these sealing rings against the housing side wall, can be wavy springs or disk springs, which mostly engage centrally against the sealing rings and are supported in a groove base of this oil seal. As a seal blocking the leakage path via the groove there are employed O-rings made of elastic material as heat resistant as possible, which O-rings are located or lie between the sealing ring and the groove base or a side wall of the groove.
Known sealing rings of this type have a larger or greater cross section and a rigidity or stiffness to prevent a tilt or pivot effect via the contact pressure or engagement pressure of the spring, especially of a disk or cup spring and always to keep and maintain the engagement or contact angle thereof equal and alike.